


I Brought You My Bullets, You Gave Me Your Love

by Telas_Selar



Category: Almost Human (TV)
Genre: Amputee main character, Amused Dorian, Canon Divergence, Fluff (I guess), Gay John Kennex, Grumpy John Kennex, Hurt John Kennex, I guess there's a bit of a plot in there somewhere, Kissing, M/M, Pansexual Dorian, Valerie and Richard know these two are gay for eachother, innuendos, jorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19251292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telas_Selar/pseuds/Telas_Selar
Summary: Prompt: "I don't want to say I told you so but.." "The hell you don't, it's your favourite phrase!"





	I Brought You My Bullets, You Gave Me Your Love

"I don't want to say I told you but..." Dorian sighed, helping John up from beneath the rubble, wincing slightly at the fact that the detective was bleeding practically everywhere. 

"The hell you don't." John growled, spitting out a mouthful of said blood. "It's your favourite phrase."

Dorian bit back an amused grin and pulled John's arm around his shoulders. 

"I can't believe you're complaining when I just saved your ass." 

John just let out a moody grunt and limped out of the building, leaning heavily on Dorian. 

 _The next time they send me to try and kill a homicidal robot with a grenade…_ He thought darkly with every twinge of sharp pain that jolted through him. Secretly he was glad his partner hadn't been affected by the blast but there was no way he was admitting that out loud. 

No way. 

"Oh my god, John are you alright?" Valerie cried out at the sight of him, and the detective grudgingly swallowed the next mouthful of blood.

"I'm fine" He grumbled, as a medic rushed to take over supporting him from Dorian. "Seriously."

"You've broken four ribs, a cheekbone and your left elbow" Dorian informed him with the air of someone discussing the weather forecast. 

"You were _scanning_ me?!" John attempted to shout, but doubled over in pain, coughing up more blood. He was starting to get sick of the metallic taste by now. 

"All of you, in fact. Interestingly your-" 

"Alright, I get it!" John interrupted hastily before the DRN could tell the entire squad how his lower brain felt about the whole situation. Knowing him, he probably would. 

Ignoring the slight smirk on Richard's face and the amused look on Valerie's, John tossed his comm to Dorian, who caught it easily. 

"I got the synthetic sequence for that thing" the detective explained hastily, biting back a pained grimace as the medic reset his broken cheekbone. 

Dorian scanned the data, eyes narrowing slightly. 

"What?" Captain Maldonado demanded, pushing an MX aside to get to her own comm. "Any idea who manufactured our late friend?" 

"Well it's not InSyndicate" Dorian confirmed, back to eyeing John. 

"Who is it then?" Richard asked. 

"That's what I'm trying to find out. It's clearly a robotics company but…"

"It's not on our side of the law?" John guessed, and the DRN nodded. 

"I can't find a match with anything legitimate and registered, even among the discontinued bankrupt companies." 

"For all we know, they _could_ be InSyndicate" Maldonado pointed out. "Or worse, a decoy to distract us from a bigger threat." She turned to one of the MXs. 

"Perform a routine scan within 200 metres of this location. Log your findings in the database."

Dorian walked back over to John, who'd dismissed the medic once the major fractures had been set. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" He asked quietly, despite knowing that no one could hear them. Maldonado was discussing strategies and theories with the squad. 

"Dammit, I'm fine" John grumbled. "Seriously man, quit fussing."

"Alright then.. Care to explain..that?" Dorian grinned, indicating John's clearly uncomfortable position due to the behaviour of a specific piece of his anatomy. 

"Shut it" John muttered, but he wasn't looking at his partner. 

"Just admit it, John, you like me."

"I do no-" 

Dorian leaned in and kissed him deeply before the detective had a chance to finish his sentence. 

John's eyes widened but he didn't pull away. 

When they broke apart, the detective scratched the back of his neck sheepishly,extremely flushed. 

Dorian just grinned at him. 

"It's okay, John, I like you too."

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
